Over a Bowl of Noodles
by evelinaonline
Summary: Ever since the tournament of elements, Kai and her had made it a tradition to have a 'Meet 'n' Talk' session once a week. Much to Skylor's disappointment, Kai seemed as if he had no intention of showing up anytime soon. [Kailor, Kai x Skylor]


"Thanks for eating at Chen's Noodle House! Come again soon!"

Skylor had lost count of how many times she had said that line. She didn't mind though. She liked her job. As Nya had once put it, she dedicated her life to provide low cost quality noodles to the people of Ninjago City. She may have rejected taking over her father's evil empire, but she prefered to work at his noodle house anyway. Although it didn't sound like much, Skylor loved the role she had inherited.

Fortunately for her, it seemed like her job would go on for many days to come. Chen's Noodle House was one of the most popular restaurants in Ninjago City. Skylor considered herself lucky to have that many costumers.

The noodle shop was always well-known, even before she became the owner. However, the moment she took the business into her hands, more and more costumers started to come. Dareth insisted it was because she had put the puffy potsticker back in the menu. It was a very popular dish, after all.

Skylor tried to keep track of her costumers but it was impossible to remember all of those faces. Even the regulars had become uncountable at that point! There were some exceptions, however, one of them being no other than the fire ninja.

Ever since the tournament of elements, Kai and her had made it a tradition to have a 'Meet 'n' Talk' session once a week. Both of them had very busy lives, Kai being a ninja and Skylor running her own business, but they somehow managed to meet up.

It wasn't anything special. They just talked over a steamy bowl of noodles about their lives. It was very relieving for both of them. It had to be Skylor's highlight of the week. Working in a noodle shop was her ideal job but doing it while Kai was there offered extra excitement. Sometimes he'd even help her serve noodles too.

She looked around the restaurant, hoping to spot his spiky hair but there was no sign of him. Skylor sighed as she served another one of the orders. This would be the third time in a row that Kai hadn't shown up. "Ninja duty must be tough for him." she assumed.

"Maybe so."

Skylor jumped at the voice coming from behind her. She quickly turned around only to see Kai standing there, smiling widely at her.

Skylor exhaled in relief. "How many times do I have to tell you not to scare me from behind?"

"Would scaring your from the front be better?" Kai joked but quickly regretted when he saw Skylor wasn't amused with his joke. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry!"

"Some boyfriend you are." she rolled her eyes and cracked a smile. "You've got some explaining to do."

Kai smirked and took a seat on one of the tables. "Uh-uh, food comes first!"

The girl shook her head. "What will it be then, sir? The usual?"

"Khao Soi, please." Kai ordered his favourite dish. "Make it extra spicy!"

"Coming right up!"

Skylor twirled playfully and made her way to the kitchen. Normally, she'd have one of her co-workers cook instead of doing it all by herself. Lots of people were in the restaurant on Saturday night, after all. However, Kai's order was special. She found it necessary to make it on her own. Kai, too, insisted that the noodles tasted better when Skylor made them. Although any chef would follow the same process, the fire ninja felt special to have Skylor cook for him.

It only took a few minutes for the dish to be complete. Skylor made sure to make it extra spicy, as Kai requested. Grabbing a bowl of mushroom flavoured noodles for herself, she quickly made her way to the table Kai had chosen for them.

"Your order is ready, sir." Skylor bowed down in a silly way and left Kai's dish in front of him.

"Mmm, smells amazing, as always." Kai took a good sniff of the dish.

"Does it taste amazing too?" Skylor asked, sitting at the other side of the table. "My cooking may have gone rusty, considering you haven't showed up in a good three weeks."

"Ha, ha." Kai grabbed some noodles with his fork. "As if you didn't cook while I wasn't here."

"Well, it's more amusing when it's you who I'm cooking for." Skylor admitted.

"Is it?" Kai took a bite of his food. "Must be, this tastes great!"

Skylor chuckled as she took her chopsticks out of their packaging. "Thank you."

"I still don't get how you eat with those." he said, pointing at the chopsticks with his fork. "It's so much easier to just use a fork!"

"Maybe, but we are in a noodle house, Kai." she pointed out.

Kai faked a pout. "Aw, what are you going to do about it, kick me out?"

"Not today, young man." Skylor smiled. "Now, what have you been up to? I saw at the news that the whole 'evil parents' story was a false alarm?"

Kai nodded. "Turns out they were being used by the Hands of Time all along."

Skylor's eyes widened. "How is that possible?"

Seeing Skylor's surprise, Kai proceeded to explain what they had been through the past month. How the Hands of Time used their parents, how they went back in time and most importantly, how Master Wu was lost.

"Is that why you couldn't come those past weeks?" Skylor asked.

"We've been in search for Master Wu, yeah." Kai sighed. "We need to find him."

"And you will." Skylor placed a hand on top of his. "In time, you will."

Kai nodded. "I know we will. But enough about me, how have you been? I heard Dareth and Ronin came by?"

Skylor bursted out laughing as she remembered the guys' visit. "Oh yes! Dareth desperately wanted Ronin to try-"

"The Puffy Popsticker?" Kai chuckled. "Why am I not surprised?"

"You should have seen them! The best part was when Dareth started insulting Ronin's taste in food and how his 'Moo Shu Wu Shu' was nothing. Ronin straight up left!"

"Oh god. So this is what Dareth was talking about the other day?" Kai shook his head in disapproval. "Those two are unbelievable."

"Tell me about it. At least I had a good laugh while you were gone." Skylor stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh, you come at this side of the table this instant." Kai threatened her and tried to hold back his smile.

"Or else?"

"Or else you get no kissy on the cheeky."

"Oh no! What am I going to do without a kissy on the cheeky!" Skylor played along and sat next to Kai. "What now, dum dum?"

Kai wrapped his arms around Skylor and pulled her into a hug from behind. "Now you get the hug treatment."

Skylor couldn't help but laugh. "Why is 'the hug treatment' a bad thing?"

"Who ever said it is?" Kai smirked and kissed her cheek.

Shaking her head, Skylor relaxed into his arms. "You're an idiot, you know?"

"But Skyyyy!" Kai pretended to whine. "It's only because you cast a spell over me."

"Gosh, you're so cheesy, I love you." Skylor giggled.

"Seeeeee, my plan worked, you said that you love me." The fire ninja winked at her. "Love ya too."

Skylor shook her head once more. "You're still being cheesy."

"I know." Kai said, in a more serious tone this time. "And you love it when I do it. You also love dessert but I don't see any, Skylor! Where is your chocolate brownie, Skylor?" he repeated her name to sound demanding but his smile was very noticeable.

"Don't forget the ice cream at the side!" Skylor added, standing up.

"Cookie dough ice cream!" Kai corrected her.

"You really do know my favourite things."

"It's because I'm one of them." Kai grinned.

"And I'm one of yours."

Skylor smiled sweetly at him. She gave him a quick kiss before rushing to the kitchen to bring their dessert and continue their night. Only the rest of it, wasn't over a bowl of noodles but instead, over a plate of a tasty chocolatey heaven.


End file.
